iParty with Victorious Alternate Ending
by elaineflute324
Summary: After the party at Kenan's house with iCarly and breaking up with Steven, Tori goes to Andre for comfort and later things get out of control.
1. Chapter 1

**iParty with Victorious Alternate Ending Chapter 1**

(Andre's POV)

Finally, my grief is over. Seriously I really wanted to beat the crap out of him. You might be thinking who? Well, it's along story but let me put it this way. At Kenan Thompson's party, Tori and the iCarly girl dumped Steven. To make it more hilarious, they dumped him while showing it on iCarly. He was dating two girls from two different cities, but now he'll never get a girlfriend since millions of iCarly fans have already seen that Steven's a player. In the end, Tori and the other girl celebrated it with the song Leave it All to Shine at the party. By then, my grief was over. What I meant by grief is...nevermind.

I just kept on helping clean up after the party. I know Kenan loves parties, but he hates picking up after them so I decided to stay and help. I searched the ground for cups and other stuff people dropped, dragging my trash bag along with me. I found another cup on the floor under the coffee table in the living room and bent down to pick it up. As I did, I saw another hand go for it too and I bumped heads with someone else.

"OW!" We said simultaneously. I rubbed my head, trying to ease the pain. Is it just me or is that voice very familiar? I looked up to see who it was. And guess who it was? Tori Vega. Alright I'll tell you what I meant by my grief. I've been getting stressed over Tori and Steven dating, since I've fallen for Tori. I think I always have, ever since we first met at her house. I found it worth having to listen to Trina's horrible voice during her rehearsal at her house, because I met Tori. She was beautiful, funny, talented, kind, and was a great friend. But I thought of her as way more than a friend. I loved her. Her wavy hair, cute cheekbones, beautifully tanned skin, sexy body. God everything about her is perfect. So standing right here and bumping heads with her accidently is the probably the best thing that could happen tonight. But still...I think I've got something else to grief about. Asking her out. She'll say no. It's obvious. I mean I'm a musician and pretty good, but not good enough for Tori. I think I might even one day give up liking her. No that's a lie.

Tori: *looks up* Andre!

Andre: Hey Tori, sorry about that! *rubs head a little more*

Tori: I should say the same. I was being stupid and not looking around for my surroundings.

Andre: Me too, so it's cool

Tori: Yeah, thanks.

Andre: Welcome! *picks up cup from ground* *noticing something* Hey Tori, you sure you can stay her longer?

Tori: It's okay, mom and dad are out on vacation and Trina ditched me again, so I don't have a ride home. *sighs and runs fingers through hair*

Andre: Oh...

Trina. What a bitch she is. Wait a minute! I think I can have some private time with the girl of my dreams!

Andre: Do you want me to send you home?

Tori: Can you?!

Andre: Sure, it's fine with me.

Tori: Thanks but let's not go to my house.

Andre: *confused* Why?

Tori: Trina *rolls eyes* has the keys to my house. But now she ditched me to go hang out with some friends so I can't get in our home.

Well, that just makes things better. Fuck yeah!

Andre: Oh...um...Do you wanna stay over at my house?

Tori: You're house?

Andre: Yeah! My parents aren't home and I can let you spend the night if you have to. Since Trina *rolls eyes* will probably ditch you if she tries picking you up.

Tori: Really?

Andre: Mhm!

Tori: Thanks so much Andre!

Andre: Welcome.

Tori: I could really use a friend like you.

She came closer to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned her head against my shoulder. I drop the trash bag in my hands blushed and tried resisting hugging her back but I couldn't. I wrapped my arms around her back and hugged back. She was so warm and I could smell a hint of her passion berry perfume.

Tori: Especially about what happened tonight...

I could feel tears forming on her eyes

Andre: I'm sorry about you and Steven.

I let Tori continue crying her heart out. I wanted to do the best I could for the girl of my dreams, by first being her shoulder to cry on.

Tori: It's okay. *sniffles and stops crying* I don't want to feel sad because I broke up with him. He's a player so why would I like him...

I lift her chin and wipe her tears away. As she looked into my eyes, my heart started to skip and I felt the urge to get closer to her lips. Oh what the hell are you thinking Andre Harris! You can't just suddenly kiss her! Oh fuck! No! My instincts were taking over me. I saw Tori continuously stare at me confused. I closed my eyes slowly and shortened the distance between us. It's too late, I can't take it anymore. I press my lips to hers and felt her kiss back two seconds later. A few seconds in heaven. God Tori's lips are sweet and soft, but most of all perfect. I don't think I can push back. Oh shit! What am I doing?! I broke the kiss and we stare at each other in momentary shock. Oh fuck I'm screwed.

Andre: *backs away immediately* I'm so sorry! I...I just-

Tori: Andre?

Andre: I just couldn't stand it-

Tori: How long have you liked me?

Say what now? Right after she cut me off an asked me that, I bit my lip in thought. What should I say?! Oh fuck I'm so stupid! Calm down, Andre Harris. Since you got what you wanted which is a kiss from her, you should give her what she wants.

Andre: I...Since Trina first introduced me to you.

Tori: That long?!

Andre: Yes...

Tori: Then why didn't you ask me out earlier?!

Oh I'm gonna regret saying this.

Andre: Because...*clenches fist in frustration* I'm not worthy enough! Okay?!

Tori: What?

Andre: Look I may be a straight A student and a pretty good, but I still can't compare with you! You're smart, talented, beautiful *thinks: more like sexy*, and kind! I can't compare with you! So what's the point of asking you out when I'm-

I was cut off by Tori crashing our lips together. She slowly trailed her fingers along my a chest, making me moan into her mouth. She took that moment to thrust her tongue into my mouth. I groaned in great pleasure and let her take over. She kissed roughly but it felt amazing. No there's no word enough to describe this feeling. She broke the kiss and I just stared.

Andre: Tori? I-

Tori: You're worthy to be my boyfriend. So please don't say that again.

Andre: Say what?

Tori: You're the best guy that I ever met. I always thought Steven was but when you kissed me I finally found out who was right for me. Not Steven but *blushes* you...

I could only stare in shock. Tori thinks I'm right for her! Why am I not screaming and shouting and celebrating?! I can't believe it! The girl of my dreams is saying she's in love with me! I finally smile and kiss her cheek, leanind closer to her ear.

Andre: *whispers* So can we call ourselves a couple?

Tori: Yes we can!

I smile and look back at Tori. We made out again. Best night ever at Kenan's party!

* * *

_3 months later..._

I layed back with Tori in my lap and posted an update on The Slap:

Been dating Tori for over 3 months. About to come to 100 day kiss!

Feeling: Loved :)

It's true. It was about 5 more days till our 100 day kiss. I couldn't wait. On the midnight of the 100th day, I get to have a memorable make out session with Tori. I sighed and daydreamed a little about it. My reverie was disturbed when my phone started ringing. Of course my ringtone was Tell Me That You Love Me since it was the first song me and Tori sang together. I picked up my phone and looked at who was calling. I dropped my jaw. Oh my god you wouldn't believe who it was.

Andre: Hey Kenan!

Kenan Thompson: Hey Andre!

Andre: Wassup?!

Kenan: Nothing much but I've got great news to tell you!

Andre: What?!

Kenan: I got rid of that sabotaging panda! Woohoo!

Andre: Seriously?! And it took you 3 months?!

I remember that panda at the party. Damn thing crashing the party!

Kenan: Yep! Finally no more party crashing! So to celebrate this, I'm holding a party at my house this Saturday night!

This Saturday! That's a really important day for me and my girlfriend!

Andre: This Saturday?! That's the day me and Tori are having our 100 day kiss!

Kenan: Awww, bringing romance to the party aren't we?!

Andre: *rolls eyes* So is it okay if I tweet about it and let everyone know about the party?!

Kenan: Hell yes!

Andre: Alright me and Tori gotta go to school! Bye!

Kenan: Bye, Andre!

I ended the call and saw Tori turn around and face me. Oh hell I should tell her.

Tori: What did Kenan have to say?

Andre: He's holding another party!

Tori: Really?! Why?!

Andre: He wanted to celebrate getting rid of the panda that sabotages him!

Tori: Okay...When's the party?!

Andre: This Saturday!

Tori: That's the day of our 100 day-

Andre: I know babe! I know! That's the best place to have it!

Tori: So is everyone invited?!

Andre: Yes, except Trina.

Tori: I know, she can't go anyways, since she has this rehearsal that's a requirement on that day. So she can't leave it.

Andre: Okay, whew!

Tori: *chuckles* Still, *snuggles closer* I don't care where we are on our 100 day kiss, I just want that kiss. I love you, Andre.

I smiled down at her. She's the sweetest girl on earth.

Andre: I love you, too.

We lock eyes but realize that we should get going to school. We got off the couch and grabbed our stuff and headed off to Hollywood Arts.


	2. Chapter 2

**iParty with Victorious Alternate Ending Chapter 2**

Beck: Are you serious?!

Jade: Please tell me you aren't!

Andre: I ain't!

It was lunch time and we had just told the whole gang about the party this Saturday. Oh and even greater news: Cat and Robbie started dating today.

Cat: Yeah! Another party and this time I don't have to use that talking headband!

Robbie: *laughs and wraps arms around Cat* And I'm gonna bring Rex so he can take over the rap battle!

Tori: Speaking of Rex, where is he?

Robbie: In my locker as punishment for calling Cat crazy and stupid. *rolls eyes* No one insults my girlfriend and gets it over with.

Cat: Aww, babe that's so sweet.

She kissed Robbies temple and we all smile, even Jade.

Jade: But still isn't there something else more important this Saturday? You know *looks at Tori and Andre teasingly* Tori and Andre's 100 day make out?

Beck: 100 day kiss.

Jade: Whatever.

Tori: Yeah so?

Jade: Just make sure this one isn't as bad as last one.

Tori: Wh- How was I supposed to know Steven was a player?!

I swear I would rather die than cheat on Tori.

Andre: I swear I ain't a cheater, Jade.

Jade: I know just make sure you don't become one.

I roll my eyes. Like I would cheat on a talented, sexy and nice girl like Tori. Nope it ain't happening. Never ever.

Beck: Well class is starting so let's get going

We all agreed and grabbed our stuff to get to class.

* * *

_5 days later..._

The music was pumping, the disco lights shined everywhere, drinks and food were set up, and hundreds of people were here. I just danced with Tori enjoying this night with my girlfriend. I did all kinds of moves and impressed Tori. She was impressing with some of her dancing skills as well. After a long time of dancing, Tori and I grabbed a drink and started to talk about plans for the future.

Tori: Well what are you planning to do after college?

Hmmm. Well I know that there's one thing that I'll obviously do. Marry Tori. I love her more than anything else! I didn't even care whether I became a famous musician. I just wanted to be with Tori for the rest of my life.

Andre: Well, become a famous musician so I can marry you.

Tori: Awww! Andre you're so sweet! but you don't need to be a famous musician to marry me!

Andre: I say it because I love you.

Tori: *smiles and kisses Andre lightly* I love you, too, Andre and I don't care whether you're famous or not. I just want to be with you.

I smiled in response. She's the sweetest girl I ever met. I pull her into my arms and we were put into a tight embrace.

Tori: *looks up at Andre* Hey wanna go look for a spot?

I knew what she meant.

Andre: Sure!

Tori: Alright let's g-

She was cut off when a huge, bursting, trumpet sound was played in our ears. We screamed and Tori held onto me. Guess who it was?

Sikowitz: *puts trumpet down* Ha ha!

Tori and Andre: Sikowitz!

Tori: Are you serious?!

Andre: Are you trying to make my eardrums bleed?!

Sikowitz: C'mon bringing old memories back! Remember last time I did that to you?! It was three months ago so I knew you would forget so I brought the memories back again!

Tori: Memories that I don't want!

Sikowitz: Say, where's Beck?

Tori: With Jade in the Jacuzzi so she could pretend to be soup.

Sikowitz: Alright! Time to bring their memories back!

Sikowitz rushed off to search for the Jacuzzi.

Tori: Beck can't be scared!

Sikowitz: I know for sure I'll get him this time!

Tori sighed and I rolled my eyes. How did he mange to get a job at Hollywood Arts?

Andre: So continue looking for the spot for our 100 day kiss?

Tori: Yes!

We walked hand in hand and searched the house for the perfect place for 100 day kiss.

* * *

_11:55..._

We made our way to the place we found. It was the patio and no one was there. As we stepped out, the music muted as I closed the door. Tori took out her PearPhone to check the time.

Tori: It's 11:58

Andre: We'll have to wait two more minutes.

Tori: Yeah.

Tori walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I followed and put my hands on her waist. She smiled and I smiled back. Greatest night to spend with my girlfriend.

Tori: This is just a kiss, yet it's gonna be really memorable.

Andre: I know, since it is with the girl that I love and care so much.

Tori: *giggles* This night is memorable because I get to be with the best boyfriend ever

I smile. She knows how to say everything. Tori takes out her phone again.

Tori: 11:59

I nod and look at the clock on the phone. It was gonna change anytime. I silently waited while I held my girlfriend close to me. After what seemed like forever, the clock change numbers to 12:00, and Tori took no time to jam our lips together. I didn't hesitate to kiss back. Our lips grinded together in rhythm. I pulled her closer to me, receiving a small moan from her lips. Tori tightened the grasp on her neck. I moaned into her mouth and she took tat moment to force her tongue into my mouth. I forced back and heard her moaning get louder and louder as our make out session deepened. God I can't leave her lips. We broke the kiss into smiles. All I ever wanted is all here.


End file.
